Heretofore, for example, a flat-panel type display apparatus, a personal computer comprising this flat-panel type display apparatus, and the like, are known as electronic equipment comprising a flat-panel type display section such as a liquid crystal display panel.
As for this kind of flat-panel type display apparatus, the display section housing which covers a flat-panel type display section is thin, and a sufficient area is not secured in the upper face of a housing of the display apparatus such as a so-called Braun tube system of display apparatus. For this reason, a flat-panel type display apparatus has inconvenience in which an article can not be placed on an upper face of a display section housing.
Then, as a conventional flat-panel type display apparatus, construction in which a shelf board for mounting an article above a back face of a flat-panel type display section is provided is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-153410. According to this conventional flat-panel type display apparatus, it is made possible to effectively use a space above the flat-panel type display section.